The Younger Perry
by TOW146
Summary: When Kate's dad got transferred to America so the whole family had to move there. Not only did she have to leave behind her friends but she had start year 8 at the start of an American school year after already doing a semester in Australia. That's when Kate meets Will Perry, a half Canadian American. Kate develops a crush on him. That's when she meets his dad and half family.
1. Meeting Will

**So here's my new story, PLZ PLZ review, follow and favourite, I'd really appreciate it.**

* * *

"Bye Kate, bye Max, have a nice day," my dad says as we get out of the car.  
Nice, don't talk to me about nice, nice would have been starting in semester two at my school in Australia, this defiantly isn't nice.  
"Bye," I say back.

Ugh, why did he have to get a job here? I mean, They didn't even give me and my brother a choice in the matter, they just said we are moving to America. They made us leave our friends and family and come to this stupid place where we know no one and start a whole new year of school in year 8, when I was already half way through.  
I am suddenly brought out of my thought when I hear the bell to go inside.  
I walk up the steps to James Madison middle school.  
I follow all the signs to the office and wait to go into the assistant principals office.

"Kate Parker." The office assistant calls as.  
I walk into the assistant principals office as Max walks out.  
"Take a seat, Kate," she says.  
I sit down.  
She tells me a few things like where my locker is and then gives me my locker code and schedule, and then I leave.

I go to my locker, unlock it and start with my locker routine. I put my bag at the bottom, take a fresh book, my iPad, a sketch book and pencil case and put them on the top shelf for now. Then I take the rest of my books out and put them on the middle shelf with my drink bottle and phone. Finally I grab the the books and stuff and take my schedule with me, then shut my locker.  
I look around me, to my right, there is a tallish girl with she has brown hair with blonde streaks in it and hazel coloured eyes.  
"Hey, Alex," a tall girl with red hair says as she walks up to the girl next to me.  
"Hey, Gemma, what class do you have?"  
"I have humanities."  
"Same."  
Gemma gets her stuff and they leave.  
I look around at the locker on the other side of me and there is an average sized guy with lightish brown hair and blue eyes arriving at his locker.  
"Excuse me, but do you know where class 3B is?" I ask him.  
"You new here?" He asks.  
'Was that a bit of a Canadian accent I heard?' I thought.  
"Yeah, just moved here from Australia," I reply.  
"Oh ok, I'm in that room too so I'll take you there," he says smiling .  
"By the way, I'm Will," he says extending his hand.  
"Kate," I say shaking it.  
"So what brings you to LA Kate?"  
"Ugh, my dad, he got transferred by his company here, so we had no choice to move here."  
"Oh, that sucks."  
"I know, not only did I have to leave my friends but I have to do an extra long school year because I had just finished semester one of year 8 when I had to leave to come here and start year 8 all over again."  
"So what's your dad do?"  
"Um, he's a lawyer or a business man or something."  
"Haha."  
We walk into the class room. Will starts to walk to the back, but I don't think he'll want me sitting with him so I look around for somewhere else to sit.  
"Are you coming?" Will asks turning back to me.  
"Um, ok," I say.  
We sit down and I get my iPad out and turn it on. 1 new iMessage.  
I check it and its from the chat with my friends from Australia.

_Caitlin: you on?_

I check my world clock, it says its 1:10pm Typical Caitlin online late, she's probably at her dads, since he lets her stay up late and watch tv and stuff. Caitlin's parents divorced when she was younger and she stays with her dad every second weekend and her mums the rest of the time, but sometime she also stays there on Sunday nights too.

_Me: yeah, just got to class._

_Caitlin: cool_

_Me: are you watching friends?_

_Caitlin: you know me so well :)_

_Me: well I have known you since we were like 3_

_Caitlin: true, btw have you seen Matthew Perry or any of the others yet_

_Me: no, but if I had I would tell you._

_Caitlin: good._

"Whatcha doing?"  
"Talking to friend Caitlin in Australia."  
"Oh ok. Hey do you have snap chat on there?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Can I use it?"  
"Um ok."  
I pass him my iPad. He makes a funny face and hands me back my iPad, but not before adding him as a contact.  
Just then the teacher walks in.  
"Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed there holidays."  
Everyone except me says yes.  
"Oh, that's not good, who said no?"  
Sit there with out doing anything but Will raises my hand for me.  
"Is that a new face I see?"  
"I don't know, probably, unless you stalk me," I say loud enough for the rest of the class to hear, but quiet enough that the teacher didn't. Everyone laughs.  
"Come stay up the front," she says ushering me up.  
I go and stand up the front.  
"You must be Kate Parker," she says looking at the roll.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm Mrs Dale."  
"Ok."  
"Could you tell us a bit about yourself?"  
"Um, no?" I mumble.  
"Well go on."  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Well, where your from and what brings you here?"  
"Ok, I'm from Australia and I'm here because my dad hates me so he got a job here."  
There were a few sniggers.  
"Why does that mean he hates you?"  
"Well you try leaving your friends moving to another continent, and having to do an extra long year of year 8 because you've already done a semester in Australia." I say then return to my seat.  
Mrs Dale starts talking to the class about the subject.  
"Smooth, I think you just got on the bad side of the nicest teacher at this school," he smirked.  
"If she's the nicest teacher this is going to be a fun year," I laugh.  
"Oh by the way you got a message while you were up there, from a guy called Max."  
I go on messages and check it.

_Max: Kate, get off snap chat._

_Me: Max get of messages_

"Is that like a boyfriend or something from Australia?" He asks. I think I sensed a tiny bit of jealousy in his voice, but I wasn't sure.  
"Nah just an annoying younger brother," I laugh.  
"Oh right, so do you have someone back home?"  
"Nah, fortunately, I would have killed my dad if he'd made me leave if I had a boyfriend."  
"Oh ok."  
"You got siblings?" I ask.  
"Only one, a recently 9 year old almost step sister called coco."  
"Almost half sister?"  
"Yeah, my mum and dad dated for a while. Then my mum fell pregnant and a little after that they broke up, I lived with my mum for a few years, but because my mum is Canadian she moved back to Canada, because she got a new job that she felt would take up too much of her time, so she left me with my dad and I visit her on the the holidays."  
So he is partly Canadian. One thing you should know about me is I really love Canadians, I mean REALLY love Canadians, but I'm not going to tell Will that, because I don't want him to think I'm crazy.  
"Oh, ok, but how is she your almost step sister?"  
"Because my dads dating someone who has a nine year old daughter, but they aren't married so she's not technically my half sister, but I feel like she is because I've know her for so long, even before my dad and her mum got together."  
"Oh, cool. I wish I had a younger sister, my brothers so annoying."  
We asked each other questions for the rest of the class and before we knew it the bell went.  
We went to our lockers together. I put the book for that class in my bag, but not before writing English on it. Before we leave I check for notifications on my iPad, there's a snap chat from Caitlin. I unlock my iPad and look at it.  
It was a picture with an impressed and approving look on her face.  
The caption read-  
_Who's that? He's hot!_

Just then Will looks at my iPad and reads it.  
"Is the Caitlin?"  
"Yeah sorry about her."  
"That's ok."  
"Here, I've got an idea." He says as we take a selfie together.  
His caption reads-  
_Thanks-Will_  
He then draws a heart around him self, puts an arrow next to it and writes Will. I put my iPad away, then I grabbed my recess and we walk out side.

* * *

**So what did you think, and remember PLZ PLZ PLZ review, follow and favourite**


	2. Finding Out

**Hiiiii guys, this chapter is very long but I couldn't really half it of anything, so here it is.**

* * *

I see Gemma and Alex with a few other people, with half the people standing and the other half sitting on a table. We walk over to them.  
"Hey guys," Will says.  
They all say hey back.  
"Everyone this is Katy, she just moved here from Australia," he says.  
"Hey, don't you have the locker next to me?" Alex asks.  
"Yeah, hi," I say smiling.  
"By the way I'm Alex, that's Gemma, Joel, Luke, Abby and Dan," she says pointing to them all.  
We talk about random stuff for the rest of recess, then the bell goes on I walk with Alex and Will to our lockers.  
When we get to our lockers I check my timetable, class 8D.  
"Guys are either of you in maths in room 8D?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I am," Alex says.  
"Ok, cool."  
"I'm not," Will says.  
We get our things and start walking to our class room.  
"So, you like him then?" Alex asks once we are out of ear shot of Will.  
"Who?"  
"Will."  
"In what way?"  
"You know what I mean, I saw the disappointment when he said he wasn't in this class."  
"Yeah well, he seems cool," I say trying not to smile to big.  
"I knew it, you really like him."  
"Is it really that obvious," I say as we turn into the class room.  
I look up the back where Gemma and Abby were waiting for us.  
We go and sit next to them.  
"What were you guys discussing?" Abby asks suspiciously.  
"Um, nothing," I say.  
"Someone just has a little crush," Alex says.  
"Hey," I say blushing.  
"On who?" Gemma asks.  
"No one."  
"Is it Will?"  
I blush some more, but say nothing.  
"Oh my god it is."  
"Shhh," I say.  
"We aren't going to tell anyone," Alex says.  
"Thanks."  
I check my iPad, there's a snap chat from Will.

_The caption reads, what's you iMessage email address?_

"Ooh, was that him?" Abby asks.  
"Maybe."  
"What did he say?"  
"He asked for my iMessage, but he won't be able to read it fast enough if I snap chat it, any ideas?"  
"Well, I know his iMessage, here I'll put it in for you and then you can send him some sweet message," Alex says smiling.  
"I'm not sending him a sweet message, but I would like his iMessage."  
"Of course you would."  
I give Alex my iPad, she adds Will to contacts and gives it back to me.

_Me: hey Will, how's class?_

_Will: hey Kate, it's as bad as class is._

_Me: how'd you know it was me?_

_Will: I'm a mind reader. ;)_

_Me: haha_

_Will: so, you like friends?_

_Me: the show? Yeah, I love it, why?_

_Will: oh, well, I just saw your email address was TOW146_

_Me: oh, a friends fan too?_

_Will: how do you figure that?_

_Me: well only fans usually know what TOW means. So are you?_

_Will: you could say something like that, anyway, do you want to come over tonight for dinner or after to hang out?_

_Me: um, sure, I'll come over at 6?_

_Will: yeah_

I smile.  
"What's happening?" Abby asks.  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just going to his place for dinner tonight."  
"Ooh, a date," Alex says winking at me.  
"It's not a date."  
"It so is," Gemma says.  
"It depends how he said it," Abby says.  
"He said 'do you want to come over tonight for dinner or after to hang out?"  
"Oh, then that's defiantly a signal," she smiles.  
"So what do I do about it?"  
"Whatever you want," Gemma says.

**_40 minutes later_**  
After talking about other stuff, then the bell rings and me and Alex walk back to our lockers.  
I grab my lunch and we walk outside where everyone else is waiting.  
"Hey, so, you must be not only a friends fan but a mondler fan too," Will says smiling.  
"How did you figure that one out?"  
"Well, usually when someone uses TOW and a number for things it's their favourite episode, and yours is TOW146, and that's the one with the proposal part 2, which would suggest you are a mondler fan," he says smiling more.  
"You're a good detective, so do you like mondler too?" I ask.  
"Yeah, they are one of the best couples."  
Wow, he likes friends and mondler, this guys awesome, I have to tell Caitlin.  
"We'll have to have a marathon sometime," I say.  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
The rest of lunch was kinda a blur, we basically mucked around.  
When I got to class again, I went on messages and straight away messaged Caitlin on group chat again.

_Me: CAITLIN, HE LIKES FRIENDS AND MONDLER!_

_Caitlin: who does?_

_Me: Will, he figured out I liked them and he agreed to a marathon, plus I'm going to his house tonight._

_Caitlin: OMG, that's awesome, you have a crush on him don't you?_

_Me: talk on private_

_Caitlin: ok_

_Me: I do, but delete all the messages mentioning him coz if he sees them it would be very bad_

_Caitlin: I always do when talking about boys, like when we were talking about Ryan_

_Me: yeah, true, so how's it going with Ryan and Jane?_

_Caitlin: they are good_

_Me: oh, ok_

_Caitlin: so is everyone else_

_Me: so they don't miss me? :(_

_Caitlin: no actually we all miss you so much, it's quieter with only me being the loud one in the group, and it's boring too, plus I can't talk to you about stuff that's going on because you aren't here :(_

_Me: :(_

_Caitlin: I'm really tired, I should go to sleep now, talk another time.  
Me: bye_

I turn my iPad off and tune into what everyone else is talking about.  
Because all of us were in this class, and it was still only just introduction to the unit, we basically just mucked around again, but I wasn't as into it, because I was excited about tonight and because I was sad about what Caitlin said about me being missed and stuff.

**_4:00 at Kate's house_**  
"Mum, I'm I'm home," I say walking through the door.  
"Wy weren't you n the bus with Max?" Mum asks.  
"Oh, I got a lift from a girl called Alex that I met today."  
"Ok."  
"Hey mum, can I go over to a friends house tonight for dinner?"  
"Um, how? All your friends are in Australia?"  
"I made friends today."  
"Oh, good, that was quick, we told you that you would."  
"Mum, I still hate it here, don't go gloating."  
"Anyway, so is this friend the one who gave you a lift home?"  
"No, it's another one, his names Will."  
"Ooh, not only did you make friends, you have a boyfriend."  
"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a guy."  
"Kate has a boyfriend, Kate has a boyfriend," Max chants.  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"Ok, jeez, calm your tits."  
"So mum, can I go?"  
"I suppose so."  
"Thanks mum."

I go to my room, lock the door, get out my iPad and go on messages.

_Me: hey Will, I can defiantly come_

_Will: that's great, see you at 6_

I'm about to turn my iPad off when I notice in Wills email address it says Will Perry, it could be just that he likes Matthew Perry a lot, but I don't know.

_Will: alexlovesyou _

_Me: thnx, see you in 2 hours_

I add Alex as a contact and message her.

_Me: hey this is Kate, what's Wills last name?_

_Alex: Perry, why?_

_Me: oh, I just want to add his name to the contact thing_

_Alex: ok_

That's weird, but I put that aside as I got changes into some other clothes on. I check the clock. 4:30.  
I go and put on friends, the one with Phoebes cookies, and went on all my social network apps.  
First I go on Facebook, there are a whole lot of notifications asking me about my first day at school, if I'm settling in at home and just how it's going in general.  
Then I go on kik and check a chat that me and Caitlin are in that has all these friends Instagram accounts added.  
_Hey, Kate, how was your first day at school?  
Yeah, how'd it go?  
Oh, good_

I put the next episode of friends on, the one with Rachel's assistant.  
The episode starts and I go on twitter.  
There are tweets from people says stuff like, good luck at your new school, and stuff like that. I disregard most of them, but one catches my eye, I can't believe it.  
MATTHEW FRICKEN PERRY TWEETED ME.  
I immediately screen shot it then read it._  
'Hi Kate can't wait till you find out.'_  
My minds raising, but I have one major question, find out what?  
I send the screen shot to Caitlin.  
Then I try to stay calm by going on something else.  
Lets see, I look through my apps I tap gif boom, there's only one new gif, but it calms me down a bit.  
Lastly I tap on Instagram, there's 5 comment notification.  
The first few ones are selfies of my Australian friends making weird faces. I start laughing.  
Then I look at the last one and it's a collage of pictures of me and my friends and in the middle, in a love heart, it says, miss you so much Kate. I start crying.  
The episode of friends ends and I look at the time 5:40, I have to leave, I get some tissues and wipe the tears away, then I go and tell mum I need to be driven to his house.  
"Mum, we need to go."  
"Ok honey just a second, do you have your phone?"  
I run back to my room, grab it and slip it into my pocket.  
"Yes."  
"Ok, Max will you be alright here while I quickly drive Kate to her friends place?"  
"Of course," Max says not even looking up from his iPad.  
"Ok, well bye."  
"Bye Max," I say.  
"Be good," mum says.  
"I will mum, bye."  
We get in the car and I direct her to Wills place.  
"Wow, this place is huge, is Will rich?"  
"I don't know mum, I only met him today, I don't go around asking people is they are rich."  
"Ok then Kate, be back be 9:30, if you need to be driven home, just text."  
"Bye mum," I say kissing her on the cheek.  
I walk up to the door and ring the bell.  
"I'll get it," I hear a little girls voice yell.  
"No Coco, she's your brothers friend, let him get it. Why don't you go find Matthew?"  
That voice sounds very familiar, and did she say Matthew?  
The door starts to open, which wakes me from my thoughts. I see Will.  
"Hey, close you eyes I've got a surprise for you," he says.  
"Hi," I say closing my eyes and walking inside.  
He puts his hand over my eyes making sure I don't peek. He then leads me somewhere, takes his hand off my eyes.  
"3, 2, 1, open!" He yells as I open my eyes.  
"Oh my god, this can't be real!" I yell.  
I see standing in front of me, Matthew Perry with his arm around Courteney Cox and in front of them Coco Cox-Arquette.  
"Surprise!" They all say.  
"Oh my god, is this real? Is he your dad?" I ask.  
"Yep, he is, and Courteney is his girlfriend and you know who Coco is."  
"Oh my god! So this is what you meant by your tweet?"  
"Yep," Matthew says.  
"Oh my god, you speak!" I say.  
"Haha, yes I do."  
I pinch myself.  
"And this isn't a dream."  
"Nope."  
"So I was just watching you in there, and you're standing right here," I say quoting the one with Rachel's assistant.  
"Hahaha, true, but I believe that was David's line."  
"By the way, I'm so happy for you guys." I say with one of the biggest smiles ever.  
"Thanks, oh, by the way you can't tell anyone about us, we don't want everyone to know."  
"Ok, but this is like season 5 all over again," I smile.  
"Yeah, but this time it's because of media and stuff."  
"Can I tell my friends that you're Wills dad though?"  
"Um, ok, if Will agrees, it's not the big of a problem."  
I look at Will eagerly.  
"Ok."  
"Yay, thanks Will."  
"There, are a few thing I want to ask you guys, and I've been planing this for a while."  
"Ok," Matthew and Courteney say.  
"Matthew, can we dance together?" I ask really, really eagerly.  
"Of course."  
I go stand next to him and we start doing his famous happy dance.  
"Could this be any more awesome," I imitate.  
We stop dancing.  
"And me?" Couteney asks.  
"Can I have a hug?" I ask, since when I was planing what I wanted to do with them all I could only thing I could think of that Monica was good at was, cooking, cleaning and organized, indoor activities.  
"Defiantly," she says coming over and hugging me.  
"Actually can I have a hug from you too, Matthew?" I ask.  
"Sure," I go over and hug him.  
Oh my fricken god, I'm hugging fricken Matthew Perry.  
"Could ask 2 more things?"  
"Ok," they both say again.  
"Could you say could this be any something? And could you say I know?"  
"Ok, could I be a greater dad?" Matthew says.  
"I know," Courteney says.  
"I think I'm going to faint," I say.  
"How come you two get all the attention, I'm the cute one?" Coco says.  
We all laugh at that.  
"Well honey, because me and Mattey are famous."  
"How about we eat?" Matthew suggests.

* * *

**So there we go. If you liked this PLZ PLZ PLZ review follow and favourite, or even if you didn't like it just review, and tell me why you didn't like it.**


	3. Telling everyone

**Hiii people, sorry for the lateness, but ive got heaps of stories running at the moment, and I'm trying to make my way through them, so if there's another story of mine you're waiting for an update from, that's why. plz review, follow and favourite, oh and I own none of them.**

**another thing, the castle scene, I only added in, because I needed to fill up space, and it is actually one of my favourite scenes that I've had stuck in my head since I last watched it, and yeah, IK it's a bit random but that's why.**

* * *

We start walking into the dining room, but I pull Will aside.  
"I can't believe this is happening, thank you," I say.  
"That's ok," he says smiling.  
We walk into the dinning room where the others are already sitting, with food on the table in front of them.  
Matthew is sitting next to Courteney and Coco is next to her, so we sit on the other side.  
"I made spaghetti, I hope you like it," Courteney says.  
"Oh, good, I love spaghetti."  
"So Kate, who's your favourite character?" Matthew asks.  
"Um, this is embarrassing..." I start to stay.  
"...it's Chandler," I say awkwardly.  
"Of course, because everyone loves me, because I'm the funniest."  
"Um, that's not why but anyway, lets change the topic," I say blushing.  
"Ooh, did someone have a bit of a crush?" He asks.  
"No, I'm glad you don't have Instagram," I say quietly.  
"What did you say on Instagram?"  
"Nothing."  
"Matthew, stop embarrassing Wills friends," Courteney says.  
"Ok."  
"So Will tells us you have a younger brother," Courteney says.  
"Oh, yeah, he's not really that much younger, but I still consider him to be my baby brother."  
"Haha, how much younger is he?"  
"Only a year."  
"Oh, ok."

As we eat dinner we talk about other stuff, after a while we started telling jokes.  
"Hey, I've got a good one," I say.  
"Ok."  
"There's this guy standing on the street and he's yelling out 'puppets, puppets, puppets!'..." I start to say.  
"Hahaha, this joke sounds very familiar," Matthew says smiling.  
"Yes, I think we have all heard it like a million times," Will says.  
"I haven't heard," Coco says.  
"Ok, so this guy goes up to the puppets guy and says 'so how's business going?' the puppets guy replies 'business? What do you mean business?"  
"I don't get it," Coco says.  
"Because there's this guy standing on the side of the street yelling puppets, and this other guy thinks he's selling puppets, but he's not," Matthew says laughing.  
"Oh, ok then," Coco says.  
"So you are familiar with my jokes I see," Matthew says.  
"Um, kinda, I watched all the jokes on Ellen, and I told them to my friends, but they said that if I ever saw you I should tell you one of them," I say.  
"I'm glad someone liked them."

We tell some more jokes and talk about some other things.  
I check my phone, _9:20_, uh oh, I have to go.  
"Um, I kinda have to leave now," I say, not wanting to.  
"Oh, do you need a lift because dad can drive you?" Will says.  
"That would be great."  
"Bye Courteney, thanks for the great meal, and bye Coco, it was good meeting you," I say.

Me, Will and Matthew, walk out to Matthew's car, a silver Porsche convertible.  
Me and Will sit in the back so we can sit next to each other and talk.  
"Hey, so about that mondler marathon, we are doing it at your house right? I mean we have limited edition copies of all if the seasons and a massive plasma screen TV, with surround sound, but it's up to you," Will says smirking.  
"Um, I don't know it's a hard choice," I say going along with it.  
"I may have to say your place beats mine by the tiniest bit," I say laughing.  
"So, this weekend fine for you?" He asks.  
"Probably, I'd have to check with my mum."  
"Ok."  
We pull up to my house. Will gets out and walks me to the door.  
"Thanks for this Will, this has been the best night of my life," I say smiling.  
"That's ok."  
We look at each other for a second, but our gaze is broken by the door of my house opening.  
"Oh, hi mum," I say.  
"Hi, I'm assuming this is Will," she guesses.  
"Yes, Will, this is my mum."  
"Hi, Mrs Parker," Will says.  
"Bye Will," I say.  
"Bye Kate," he says waving and walking back to the car.  
We go inside.

"So how was it?" Mum asks.  
"It was amazing."  
"Why is that?"  
"Guess who his dad is?"  
"Um, I don't know, who?"  
"Matthew Perry!" I yell.  
"Really? That's so cool."  
"Yeah I know," I say.  
I walk to my room, lock the door again, jump onto my bed and turn my iPad on.  
I check world clock, 2:30pm.  
Then I go onto messages.

_Me: GUESS WHAT?!_

_Caitlin: what?_

_Me: you know how I went to Wills house right?_

_Caitlin: yeah_

_Me: you'll never guess who was there_

_Caitlin: OMG, MATTHEW PERRY?!_

_Me: yes! But not only was he there, he is Wills dad!_

_Caitlin: SERIOULY?!_

_Me: yes!_

I sent her all the pictures I took with him and even though I wanted to I didn't send the pictures with Courteney Cox.

I then went on Instagram and posted the ones of me and Matthew.  
Then I went on kik and sent the pictures in there too.  
Finally I went back on messages to talk to Will.

_Me: hey Will_

_Will: hey_

_Me: do you have Instagram or twitter?_

_Will: yeah, I've got most social network sites_

_Me: ok, what are your usernames?_

_He tells me all of them and I add/follow him on all the things._

_Will: hey, I'm glad you had a good time tonight, I was really fun_

_Me: of course I did, I always used to be like to my friends, if I meet any of them I'll do all this stuff, but I never thought I actually would_

_Will: haha, so have you asked your mum about the marathon yet?_

_Me: oh, no, I'll ask now_

I put my iPad down and go out to the dinning room, where my mum is on her laptop.  
"Hey mum, can I stay at Wills this weekend? We want to have a mondler marathon," I ask,  
"You want to stay at a boys place?"  
"Mum, it's not like we are going to do anything bad, plus Matthew will be there the whole the time."  
"Well maybe I'll have to talk with him about it then?"  
"No mum, you're going to embarrass me."  
"No I won't, anyway, I also need to talk to your father."  
"No, he will say no."  
"I'll think about it."

I walk back to my room and tell Will that my mum said she would think about it.

_Will: also we are probably all going to the mall tomorrow, if you want to come_

_Me: um, sure, I'll have to ask my mum again, brb_

I go back out to my mum again.  
"Mum, can I go to the mall after school tomorrow, with everyone?"  
"Another thing? Who's going?"  
"Um, a whole heap of people, including Will, and Alex."  
"Who's Alex?"  
"The one I got I ride home with today."  
"Oh, ok, when will you be home?"  
"I don't know about 6?"  
"Ok, just make sure your phone isn't on silent."

I ran back to my room.

_Me: I can go_

_Will: great_

I look at the clock 10:00, I usually go to bed at 12.  
I go to my DVD collection, and flick through them to decide what to watch.  
I limit down my choices to between Parenthood, criminal minds or castle, I finally decide on castle.  
I put the disc in, turn my light off and go back to lying on my bed.  
Then I check messages again and see I have 4 messages, so I start going through them.

_Caitlin: I'm home guys, but have to leave soon to do babysitting, btw Kate, babysitting is so much worse without you, well actually most things are_

_Nicole: I'm home too_

_Jessie: same here :)_

_Olivia: I think we all are_

_Me: hiiii people, where were you all day? I expected more notifications_

_Caitlin: athletics carnival_

_Me: did anyone get more than a competitor?_

_Nicole: I got 3 firsts and 2 seconds and 2 thirds, and I think Emily got 2 seconds and a first_

_Me: good job Nicole_

_Nicole: thnx_

At 10:30 mum comes in and says she's going to bed and that dad should be home soon.  
I continue to watch TV and start reading some fanfiction.

After a while I hear a noise outside, like a car, and then the front door opens, not long after my door opens too, and it's my dad.  
I check the clock, it says 11.  
"Hey kiddo, is your mum asleep?" He asks.  
"Dad, I'm not a kid, and yes, so is Max, I think," I tell him.  
"Oh, ok, don't stay up too late," he says coming over and kissing me.  
"I won't, dad."  
"I know, goodnight honey," he says closing the door.

I turn my attention back to the TV and realize its one of my favourite parts.  
_Detective Becket and the team have gone inside to catch a killer, but he's not there when they arrive, they turn around and realize he's standing behinds them with his shopping.  
Meanwhile, Castle was told to stay in the car, so he jumps in the drivers seat, and starts pretending he's a spy, using the police radio and stuff, and sings a tune that goes like 'Penenenenana, Penenenow!'  
Then all of a sudden the guy lands on the car windscreen, Castle looks down at the sketch of the guy, then back up at him. So not knowing what else to do he turns on the windscreen wipers._

I after a few more hours I finish watching Castle and drift off to sleep.

_**The next day at school**_  
"Ok, have a good day, you two," mum yells as me and Max get out of the car.  
"Yeah, bye," I say closing my door and walking toward the school.  
Suddenly I sense I have company and I feel someone put their arm around my shoulder.  
"Hey Kate, so you're defiantly in for after school right?" I hear the voice of the person with there arm on me say.  
I turn my head and realize its Will.  
"Um, yeah, totally," I say smiling.  
Suddenly, two people run through me and Will, knocking me over.  
As they run through one shouts, "ooh, Kate has a boyfriend."  
Will extends his out his hand to me, I take it and get up.  
I look to see who it was, and see one face that catches my eye immediately.  
"MAX GOERGE PARKER! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yell.  
"Hey, your boy Will, here, can't even defend his own girl!" The other teases.  
"He's not my boy!" I yell.  
"Whatever," they say and run off.  
"Don't listen to them, they are just stupid year 7's," Will says.  
"Yeah you got stupid right," I agree.

* * *

**so there you go, please review, follow and favourite.**

**I probably won't update this again for a while, so in the mean time, if you haven't already, PLZ check out my other stories, it would be greatly appreciated, thnx.**


End file.
